The complete or partial detachment of ligaments, tendons and/or other soft tissues from their associated bones within the body are relatively commonplace injuries. Tissue detachment may occur as the result of an accident such as a fall, overexertion during a work-related activity, during the course of an athletic event, or in any one of many other situations and/or activities. Such injuries are generally the result of excess stress being placed on the tissues.
In the case of a partial detachment, commonly referred to under the general term “sprain”, the injury frequently heals itself, if given sufficient time, and if care is taken not to expose the injury to undue stress during the healing process. If, however, the ligament or tendon is completely detached from its associated bone or bones, or if it is severed as the result of a traumatic injury, partial or permanent disability may result. Fortunately, a number of surgical procedures exist for re-attaching such detached tissues and/or completely replacing severely damaged tissues.
One such procedure involves the re-attachment of the detached tissue using “traditional” attachment devices such as staples, sutures and/or cancellous bone screws. Such traditional attachment devices have also been used to attach tendon or ligament grafts (often formed from autogenous tissue harvested from elsewhere in the body) to the desired bone or bones.
Another procedure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,270, issued Aug. 21, 1990 to Jerald A. Bowman et al. In this procedure, the damaged anterior cruciate ligament (“ACL”) in a human knee, for example, is replaced by first forming bone tunnels through the tibia and femur at the points of normal attachment of the anterior cruciate ligament. Next, a ligament graft with a bone block on one of its ends is sized so as to fit within the bone tunnels. Suture is then attached to the bone block and thereafter passed through the tibial and femoral bone tunnels. The bone block is then drawn through the tibial tunnel and up into the femoral tunnel using the suture. As this is done, the graft ligament extends back out of the femoral tunnel, across the interior of the knee joint, and then through the tibial tunnel. The free end of the graft ligament resides outside the tibia, at the anterior side of the tibia. Next, a bone screw is inserted between the bone block and the wall of femoral bone tunnel so as to securely lock the bone block in position by a tight interference fit. Finally, the free end of the graft ligament is securely attached to the tibia.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,362, issued Sep. 15, 1992 to E. Marlowe Goble, there is disclosed a procedure wherein aligned femoral and tibial tunnels are formed in a human knee. A bone block with a graft ligament attached thereto is passed through the tunnels to a blind end of the femoral tunnel where the block is fixed in place by an anchor. The ligament extends out the tibial tunnel, and the end thereof is attached to the tibial cortex by staples or the like.
Alternatively, the end of the ligament may be fixed in the tibial tunnel by an anchor or by an interference screw.
Various types of ligament and/or suture anchors, and anchors for attaching other objects to bone, are also well known in the art. A number of these devices are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,156; 4,899,743; 4,968,315; 5,356,413; and 5,372,599, each of which is presently owned by Mitek Surgical Products, Inc. of Westwood, Mass., the assignee of this patent application.
One known method for anchoring bone blocks in bone tunnels is through “cross-pinning”, in which a pin, screw or rod is driven into the bone transversely to the bone tunnel so as to intersect the bone block and thereby cross-pin the bone block in the bone tunnel. In order to provide for proper cross-pinning of the bone block in the bone tunnel, a drill guide is generally used. The drill guide serves to ensure that the transverse passage is positioned in the bone so that it will intersect the appropriate tunnel section and the bone block. Drill guides for use in effecting such transverse drilling are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,711; 4,985,032; 5,152,764; 5,350,380; and 5,431,651.
Other patents in which cross-pinning is discussed include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,277; 5,004,474; 5,067,962; 5,266,075; 5,356,435; 5,376,119; 5,393,302; and 5,397,356.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,651, issued Jul. 11, 1995 to E. Marlowe Goble, it is said that a cross-pin screw may be formed out of a material which may be absorbed by the body over time, thereby eliminating any need for the cross-pin screw to be removed in a subsequent surgical procedure.
However, such absorbable cross-pin screws as are presently known in the art lack sufficient strength to be passed directly into the bone and the bone block. Accordingly, to use absorbable cross-pin screws, one must first drill a hard metal drilling implement into the bone and bone block, remove the drilling implement, and then replace the drilling implement with the absorbable cross-pin screw. However, removal of the hard metal drilling implement often permits the bone block to shift in the tunnel, such that the subsequent insertion of the absorbable cross-pin screw becomes impossible.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for fixing a bone block in a bone tunnel such that upon completion of the procedure, the bone block is cross-pinned in the bone tunnel by elements which are made of absorbable material.